Before the time comes
by reignXXouat91
Summary: After 5 years since Marian came back from past and Regina left Storybrooke to live France, Regina sat on the plane, finally coming home and remembers what happened. She is coming back because she has a big reason. She is prepare for everything. She is coming home with a little girl for suprise everybody. But for the others is here just one question: Who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE THE TIME COMES

I.

She sat on the plane and watching through white clouds to she felt stinging eyes and a headache, but she hardly perceived it. She kept swirl her memories in her head.  
Five years, and she finally coming home! Her son, who is 17 years old today, regularly attended her during the holidays or public holidays. She lived in Paris and she had a little house on the beach where she spent time with him when he arrived. They always spent a little time in the town and then they went to the beach to escape from city tourism.

Henry still lived in Storybrooke with his biological mother Emma, her husband Killian and his newborn little brother Sebastian. According to Henry´s story Snow and Charming are good too. It seems that the little prince Neal grows to smart and courageous after his daddy and beautiful and headstrong after his mommy. Regina regularly getting a lot of messages and photos by Snow and she is calling her often. They´re talking together about Storybrooke and children, they´re talking about everything and everyone, except one person and his new-found little family. It seems that Regina is really closer with Charming´s and „Hook´s" Joneses family than before despite their distance and that´s 5. 837 kilometers.

She lived in France for five years and despite Mr. Gold bombarded her with messages and with requirements for her return because he had a big problems with someone from the past who called Queen Elsa, she never returned because she had problems with someone from the past too. Well, not exactly problems but she couldn´t stay there. It hurt to much. She never felt so lost like five years ago. She feels lost too but not to much like once. She just had no choice. And then she remembered the last visit Grammy´s.

_ „Regina, i would like you to meet…" Emma started present to Regina someone who she brought with herself and Hook from the past and who has changed Regina´s life forever in the next few seconds.  
„Marian, Marian,…" Robin, her Robin who in this moment stopped to be her Robin, if he ever was, stood up from the table and a little Roland followed him but she didn´t even notice him. Just she whirled and full of surprise looked at the woman who stood infront her… the woman who took away Regina´s second chance for her happy end, if she even didn´t know that._

_„Robin,…" Marian seemed suprised like a woman could be when she watched to her husband who she thought she will never see him again or their son. She already lost hope to find him again. She already started get used she will never find her family._  
_And then all of it happened. Regina saw it, Robin´s look which was full of pain but happiness too and maybe a little confuse and something what Regina couldn´t identify._

_Maybe Robin´s forgetting for her. Regina. Maybe he already forgot she still stood there and everything had to watch, feel and perceives how he threw to his wife´s embrace, he helding her so tightly.  
„I thought you´re dead, I thought I´d never see you again." The tears of happiness rolled down quickly from Robin´s eyes when he kissed forehead of his wife while she was hiding herself in his arms clutching her little son in her embrace.  
„Roland, oh my baby, Roland…"_

Regina still sat on the plane and thinking of what happened when she was at home the last time. It was so painful for her. Yes she knew that it´s to long time… five years but still it hurts to much. One tear fell down from her eye and she quicky wiped away from her face. She didn´t want to someone saw her like this on the plane or the stewardess who immediately should ask is she ok and she didn´t want to answer because she isn´t

_ Regina felt her eyes burned, because her tears were coming but she didn´t let them fell down. She didn´t want to cry and show her weakness… That´s a way she just was. And finally she found enough strenght and she moved. She turned to Emma and her old unreasonable accusations for destroy her happiness which finally she could have, has returned. Happiness which has made from pure, honest, real, beautiful, boundless and imperishable love which she felt the last time so many years ago. It was so long that she actually forgot what is the feel is it._

_„You… You did this?" Regina´s voice was odly broken but when Emma defended by wanted just save her life, her voice started to be a little stronger: „You just like your mother. Never thinking of consequences." And then Regina felt it. Her rage for this Miss Savior who always knows everything the best from all of us. This rage which coming frightened Regina but it doesn´t deter her from look to Emma and warn her: „Well, you just better hope to hell you didn´t bring anything else back."_

_Regina saw Emma´s look in her face. Face full of suprise, a little regret and visible desire to The old Regina is not really coming back! The old Regina who she fought with and just right now when it seemed then it will be better in their family when the wars and pull on Henry could be gone. But Regina didn´t wait for reaction, even for apologies or regret and she even didn´t want to stay there. Had she just stay there and watch this? Watch Robin and his new-found happiness without her? Where is his second chance? Did he already forget her? And this a way of torturing herself was inhuman._

„Are you alright, madame?" So the stewardess did caught her.  
„Yes," She replied. „Well, i will be. I just… I´m just tired and I really intolerance flying… But it´s ok."  
„If you want, i can bring you something…" Miss stewardess offered. But Regina just smiled to her and refused. „No thank you, you´re nice."  
Stewardess got back her smile and she left. It was really strange. Regina never smiled to people once. When she was Evil but now she was so happy she can do this. It´s nice feeling when someone got you back your smile. She liked it.

She looked through window again and suddenly she just felt worst. Her hands were shaking. So she took her purse and left to the toilet. There she started deeply breathing. She put her hands on the sink and looked up herself in the mirror. And now she understood why the stewardess asked her is she ok. She looked terrible. Face pale as death… her face was more than scary. Regina took from her purse some little box with white tabletes, took one of them and washed the pill. She waited few minutes, adjusting her hair which were long until mid back now. Color came back to her face again and then she came back in her mind to Granny´s.

_ Then she slowly turned away from Emma and left from his life so quickly she came to and with painful finding out that Robin didn´t even noticed it. For last time she back her look at him and her little family with her hand on the doorknob. She was looking at him and his family, she looking at his lack of interest in her. He stood there with Marian in his arms and absolutely didn´t suspected that some woman who loved him so much and leaving now forever was looking at him to give his family a chance for new start… second chance for new life. Well, at the moment her reason wasn´t so nice and dedicated. It came after but yes she did this for him. At this moment she wanted to be just gone, just gone._

_She didn´t realize Emma was still looking at her. She turned back to door, turned the doorknob and whispered: „Goodbye forever" And then with her typicall purple magic she moved home. She ran up the stairs to her room and when she looked at her face in the mirror she started crying. Her face was tired, pale and full of sadness. She couldn´t believe that this woman who was looking to her in the mirror is truly her: Regina Mills. She just couldn´t._

_„This is not you!" she yelled, „ You are Regina Mills, you are the Queen and Maid Mayor!_ _You won´t be sitting here and cry! NO! You won´t!" she grabbed her vase with flower which Robin gave her today morning and threw them directly through the mirror. The shards of the vase and the mirror just lying on the floor and the flowers were between them, totally destroyed. Regina did realize that the flowers were the better off than her._

From her thoughts took her back turbulence. She nearly fell and realized she is still on the toilet. So she took her purse and came back to her place. When she sat the next turbulence came and she paid to strip, closed her eyes and sigh: „Why is everything better with a magic?" she didn´t know that the stewardess was looking at her with confuse in her face.  
„What did you say, madame?" she carefuly asked. Regina opened her eyes and smiled to her again.  
„It´s just a joke and I have someone home who has really big fantasy." and then both of them looked down by Regina´s left hand at the little girl who quiet slept with her Teddy Bear in her arms. The stewardess smiled to little girl then she looked to Regina again and then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

**5 years ago**

_Dear Henry,_

_when you read this letter, i will be already on my way from here. Destination = unknown where, in any event, just far. I want to you know I didn´t leave you and I promise you that we´ll see each other soon. Emma promised me she will send you to me during holidays when I find some safe place when I could live in peace._

_I´m sure you know why I had to leave Storybrooke and I never want to talk about this again. I know you will understand me because you always did more than anyone. You have to know that nothing is your fault and you always will with me, no matter where I will. When I will calm down enough and take away Robin Hood from my life, I will return. Althrough, I doubt it will be easy for me as it was for him. Please don´t be angry to me._

_Always with Love_  
_Mom_

She wrote it in a hurry but she had to be gone and she scared someone could come here for check her and Regina really doesn´t want to because she scared they can convince her to stay. She didn´t hope Robin could show here and talk to her. She couldn´t. Regina just hate him at the moment and she needed to get rid of her rage for Emma and Robin and all of them. She can´t be evil again, for her and her son. She couldn´t let that happen.

The fact, she would wake up, go out and see them together every day, it was just devastating for her. So Regina took her laptop and started find another place to live for her. She just wanted to be far so she decided for Europe… specifically she decided for France, capitaly city Paris because she always wanted to see this city and living there should be fantastic. Regina just knew that she needs some big city with many people, place where is rush and still something happening where she can forget for everything she has gone through.

She´s going to Portland, where she´ll take a plane and fly for 10 hours. Then when she will be at the french airport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle she will try to find some hotel while she´ll be looking for some house or apartment. And on this way she did this. She left Storybrooke and she was in hotel in Paris. And then it happened. She´s going to sick like she never was. She was tired and still slept, she was weak and first time she thought it´s just because she´s sad and she missed Henry but then she decided to go to doctor because she had a suspicion what was happening with her. And she was right. She was pregnant.

Honesly she didn´t know what to do. She was suprised because she never waited it can happen to her. She reconciled that one child she will have is Henry, adopted son who she loved more than anyone. But it was happening. And this child will be just her. No birth mother who can come and take him or her away from Regina because she will be birth mother… She will be truly mom, mom… Her… Regina Mills, Ex-Evil Queen will be birth mom with man she loved and she lost. But it doesn´t matter now because like Robin said in Enchanted Forrest she just needs to find something to live for and she did. Her child. Their child. Nobody else had right to this child. Well, maybe Robin could but Regina knew he had his family and son and it wasn´t so crime to keep this little and beautiful secret from him.

And the main reason was that she really didn´t want to destroy his family because she remembered like Robin was talking about his dead wife. He loved her and never stopped. That´s a good decision. She will have a baby alone and it didn´t mean she will love Henry less. Albsolutely not because she decided that Henry will be one person who she´s going to tell about her child.

She knew Robin will have another chance have a next baby with Marian. Why she would have destroy his chance to expand his family. That wouldn´t be fair. She lost his love but she had a child, she had a reason to live. Child who never can be drafted by someone else. And if Robin find out about their child… that´s she will solve it when it happen but not now and she knew she will never ever tell him. It´s simple, she just can tell all of them except Henry that she adopted child again. Nobody will have any reason to doubt.

„Yes, it´s mine. Just mine." she whispered when she watched to ultrasound and listened to the baby´s heartbeat. She cried with emotion.  
„I know, doctor, you can´t tell me it will be boy or girl but I can make you sure I know it. It will be a girl. I just feel it. I can´t explain. I prensent you will all of my pleasure my daughter Danielle Mills. Yes, it will be Danielle," she said and didn´t stop to watch monitor. Yes, after my Daniel who had to die so tragically by my mother´s hands and in my arms, she thought. After her Daniel but just her name will be french: "Danielle"

But what about second name. The story about Robin Hood is from Britain. And then she remembered Henry´s the most favorite story. It wasn´t story actually, but legend about Arthur and his knights. So her next name can be after Arthur´s Queen Guinevere. Yes, it is strange to give her this name but Regina liked it. She still listened Henry´s voice when he was a little boy: „And a big round table…"she sigh and put down her head against her chair.  
„It will be Danielle Guinevere Mills, the new princess in our family. Daughter of the happiest mother on the world. Her father loved forrest, doctor." She finally looked at him and go on:  
„She will be my princess of the Forrest Kingdom" and in her mind she said: „Miss Hood"

**Storybrooke present day**

Robin had a bad dreams probably because he still rolled over his place for sleep under his shelter. He didn´t know if he asleep or awake but he heard the voice. Five years he tried to live with his wife and sometimes he had a time he was a happy with her and his little son because Roland was a one reason why he was still breathing. Sometimes he was able to not think to her. Regina. But it was moments here like right now when he felt empty. Regina took his heart away from here… so far like she was. The last few days he felt like she could be closer than ever, like she would be returned to him, like she would be coming home.

_„What do you see in me?" she asked once, Robin heard her voice like he would be at some cave and she would sit by his side and talk to him. But he was in the forrest and she was gone. He just remembered in his sleep for her face and glint in her eyes when he replied to her:  
„Hopefully the same thing you see in me,…" she looked into his eyes, „…a second chance."_

It was one of a little their common time. They didn´t get more time to be happy and spent more happy moments together. A few dates, a few kisses, a few nights, just one ice-cream afternoon with Roland and then was over. Marian came back and he was happy but then Regina was gone and he maybe had his family back like he alway dreamed of it but it wasn´t happiness for him like with Regina. But she´s gone now and he lost hope to she can come back to home.

_„And you´re quite a good kisser…" he added once. He remembered to her impish smile when she looked at him and said: „Just wait till I actualy have my heart back."_

„Robin!" he heard some familiar voice but he almost didn´t perceive it. It was really familiar voice, he certainly knows that voice but it was like this voice would be some far away from him.

_„It´s difficult to explain." she said._  
_„Then don´t" he interruped her. He wanted to she knew his heart belongs just to her and anyone else but now it seems he didn´t much convincing because she left him, she left from his life so quickly she came to. He put her hand or his heart and held it there: „Use mine for the both of us…"_

„Robin, wake up!" the familiar voice came again but in this time was closer. He opened his eyes and found out who belongs the voice. His wife. Marian sat by his side and carefully looked down to him.  
„Just bad dream" he got her back look and made her sure it´s true: „Really, just bad dream."  
„Robin, i really don´t know what happened to you five years ago when I was gone and you were alone with our son and I lost his first years in this world, but I just can´t handle this, i have to ask. You always changed the subject and I then can´t…" He interrupted her and stood up: „Something to eat?" She stood up too and followed him, she was decided this time to not let him send her away. She had to knows everything.

„Like now, for example… You changed the subject and running away from me. I can´t live like this… Look at me when I talking with you!" She took his shoulder and turned him towards her. She looked angry and she was, she yelled to him:  
„What do you think, Robin…" He never saw her like this, „…that I am stupid?"  
Robin was really suprised for this reaction. He knows Marian like patient and kind woman, she never yelled before but he understood her.  
„Of course I don´t think you´re stupid." He replied.  
„Obviously you do… Don´t you really see what happening here? Merry men lied to me into my eyes. They walking around me really silent and they whispering just God knows what about. And always when you see Henry Mills when he comes to visit Roland, you are nervous. And anytime when some tell the name of the Evil Queen and then he realize that I am here too he just shut up! I can´t handle this. It´s enough. I want answers… I deserve this because I live like this for 5 years! What did you have with the Evil Queen? Why my son asking for her? Why her son comes here every day. Well, I like Henry but it´s strange… And you talking her name from your sleep… I thought she hurt you physically maybe… Well, she is evil but now, I don´t know…So tell me because I´m listening!" He just looked at her and then he dodged her eyes. He looked down to the ground.

„What do you want from me? I am here, with you and our son and I trying everyday to make happiness for both of you… I do my best… Don´t you see that? Do you have to dissect it to much? I am here, so what do you want more?" He looked at her and saw her surprise look and then he knows she certainly has a answer for this and she was:  
„But you´re not here… Maybe physically but your heart and soul is somewhere far in land which names France in big city Paris…And try to deny…After this 5 years tell me the truth the first time." now she couldn´t look at him and she looked up to the sky and her tears came here. He could see at the moment how much he was hurting her and didn´t know that.

„I am sorry Marian, but you know me like anyone else… I can´t pretend." he was so tired from apologies and then his nerves carried away and he started yelled to her:  
„Just stop, Marian! She´s gone and she never come back! She gave you a chance, another chance to be with your family. Even this not going to convince you that she has changed?"  
She just stood up infront him with crying eyes and then she looked back to him with amazement face:  
„This is not about her! This is about you! She moved over you, she started new life, far away from you. She started again from scratch… You are this one who still weeping past. At least she had enough strenght to leave her home and let it be! But what about you! You telling you trying but you´re not! I´m realizing what she has done for me and I admire her for it! Truly I do!" Robin couldn´t belive what he heard right now, he didn´t understand. How is possible Marian knew how Regina lived, how could she knows Regina moved over him.

„How the hell do you know this?" Marian stepped back and Robin took a step to her.  
„I don´t understand…" she said. Robin raised eyebrows.  
„How could you know she´s move over me and how could you know what is her life now?"  
Robin took another step to her. He stood infront her really close and looked into her eyes.  
Marian lowered her eyes and her hands were nervously shaked. Robin took her hands in his and forced her to look at him.

„Marian, I know you more than anyone… and that´s how you act you do just when you´re lying or keep something in secret from me." And then he used her replica which she used few minutes ago: „So tell me because I´m listening"  
She snatched her hands from his and stepped away from him again. She turned her back to him but she still was standing. Robin can´t let it be.  
„So what? It was you who said me nobody talk to you about Regina a few minutes ago … so you can´t know about her anything."

She took a deep breath and started explain but she didn´t turn to him again: „Yes, it´s very complicated…"  
„Doesn´t matter, tell me everything…" She sigh and turned to him: „ Do you know hear that or not?" Then she turned her back to him again.  
„Well, perhaps you know Regina often calling with her family and son. One day I was Charming´s place and took care of little Neal. And phone rang so I picked it up and she was there. I didn´t know in the first moment. I asked her to let them message and she told me she will call later… but I didn´t let her finish. I had to know something about her. So she told me everything and didn´t angry to me that I asked for her. And then she wanted know about us, well... me and Roland, how is he and what about his school, does he like it? And similir things but not you. And then…" Marian finally looked at him again he was surprised and shocked.  
„…Then she offered me we can talk together about our families because she really misses Roland. So sometimes when you are not with us I calling her and let Rolan talk to her because he misses her too. When I asked you today why he asking for her everyday… Where exactly do you remember he asked the last time, Robin? Few weeks ago? Yes, because he calling with her for few weeks." Robin felt tears in his eyes. She doesn´t want to know anything about him… Maybe she hates him…

„And what about her? How is she?" she asked his wife really carefully.  
„Well, she´s fine. Her voice sounded very happily. If I have to be honest I was surprised because I always knew her like the Evil Queen with scary voice. She has a house in Paris and one another on the beach for a relax. She told me she needed it because she is often tired, her job is really stessful but she likes it. And she told me about the big city where she lives, she was so excited."

Robin took a step to her. He got finally some news about her. For five years he didn´t know anything about her.  
„And she doesn´t miss money, friends and…" Marian stopped and Robin cocked his head and waiting what she wants to tell… „What…?" he asked very impatiently  
„Well, family… And that´s a reason I got the impression she started again without you…and not looking back to her past which she obviously had with you."  
Robin just stared at his wife and couldn´t belive this. How could she keep it in secret from him... that their son talked to Regina…maybe Merry men lied to him too and they talked to her… He was so sad and angry: „You should have told me" With this words he turned his back to her and left.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

**Storybrooke**

At the school began to ring and students ran away from school so quicky like they could because they were really happy the school is over for today and they can go out. Roland and Henry were happy too but they walked slowly. Henry went down from higher floors where older students studied and he waited for Roland like he did every day. They were like brothers since they met. Henry felt responsibility for him and he loves him like his little brother Sebastian. He agreed with Robin that Roland will go to school clubs where he will wait until Henry´s teaching will be over. Henry will always pick him up and together will go to home where there will do homeworks and then spend time together and sometimes with little Sebastian if he´s wake up because Sebastian is still a little baby and he often slept. So they came out from school and saw Robin they were surprised.

„Papa" little Roland ran to his father and jumped into his arms. Henry folowed him with slow steps, he wasn´t happy to see Robin because he blamed him for he can see his mother just three times a year if he´s lucky. Henry knew that Danielle is Robin´s dauther. He was once person who knew that because he was with his mother when she gave her birth. The hardest part was explain Emma why he had to stay with Regina next week after Christmas Holiday. Henry just wanted to be with Regina. His mom wanted him to back home and go to school but he didn´t let her changed his mind.

Regina tried really hardly to Hood never knew he has a daughter. Henry never called Robin different than Hood and he often did this with irony tone. He really didn´t like him. And Robin knew that and he even didn´t surprise for it. But Robin often asked himself where is the boy who was 13 years old and who said: „Awesome." when held out his hand. But it seemed he tried for Roland. And that was truth. Henry really like Roland and Regina asked Henry for take care of him. She really loved him and she misses him everyday. Henry liked Marian too. She was kind and nice to him. Yes, she was cause of his mom´s disaster but both of them knew that it isn´t Marian´s faul and they wished her happiness and nothing more.

Truth is Marian sometimes asked Henry for Regina and her life but Henry alway changed the subject because he scared he could reveal Danielle´s existence. He had almost succeeded a few times when he wanted to start scream to Robin that it´s his fault Henry´s little sis has to grown up without her father and to be just with her mom and Henry can see them just few times a year. But always when he wanted to say that he remembered for promise he gaved Regina. So he never did tell him that.

And there was another thing which Henry blamed Robin for. Regina was really unhappy and she suffered to much. She had problem with her health and she almost lost her baby few times. So she was in hospital the last few weeks of pregnancy and that was reason why Henry wanted to stay with her until her give birth. But unfortunately the girl was born sick too. She had a problems with breathing and finally she had to take medication, she had lots of allergies and the worst she had asthma. Maybe that´s a reason why mom decided to come back home. Because in Storybrooke is better air than Paris.

Robin took him away from his thoughts.  
„When exactly did you want to tell me? You and your mom?" Robin looked really upset. God, Henry thought, maybe he finally found out about his sis.  
„I-I… actually don´t understand." he stammered  
„Oh, no, obviously you do because you are suddenly nervous." Robin was really angry but Henry didn´t care. Even if he learned about Danny he had no right to reproach them something.

„What I supposed to tell you, Hood?" said Henry and he looked really calmly.  
Maybe he just found out his mother coming back. Maybe he didn´t know about his sis.  
„Well, maybe that your mom has a new family." Robin said and then Henry really didn´t know what to say because Robin didn´t tell anything about some child.  
„Hood, I thought we had agreetment. If we want to get on well with each other you will never ever ask me for my mom or her life… and if you can´t keep this promise… well, I have nothing to say." Henry replied and now it was he who looked upset.

„Yes, you´re right, Henry… You hate me, all this town knows that. I know that. I got it. But I´m done. I tried to get on well with you but obviously it´s not possible." Robin´s nerves carried away second time for today and he yelled to Henry.  
„Calm down, Hood… I told you it won´t be easy for you… I was telling you since beginning so please, save your breath…" then he turned his back to him and wanted to go away but he stopped, looked at Robin again and said: „You know, if you really want to know something about my mom, why didn´t you ask her by own way. She is on the plane right now. Destination is Storybrooke. She would be here tomorrow morning." then he turned back to him again and with no more words left. Robin just stood there with Roland and stared at Henry´s back. 

„Mom, … mom!" Danielle woke up and tried to make wake up her mom too. Regina opened her eyes and carefully looked to her daughter.  
„What? Can you breath well, do you need inhaler?" Danny rolled her eyes at her always careful mother: „No, we just will land. We are already in Portant…"  
Regina laughed: „You mean Portland, do you?"  
Danielle frown to her mom and said: „That´s what I said."  
„ok, don´t get upset." Regina smiled to her daughter  
They had 10 hours on the plane behind them and now Regina had to drive a car to Storybrooke a few hours. But she was really tired and didn´t want to risk anything so she found some motel in the Portland where they could sleep and a next morning they could go home.

They came out from the plane, took their luggage and they Regina helped Danny to the car and took her to the motel. She helped Danielle to take a shower, dressed her pig pajamas which she bought her for the last birthday and then imposed the girl to the bed. Regina took shower too and before she went to bed to her daughter she took her mobile and went to the hall. She needs call to Henry. She sat down on the stairs.

„Hi, honey. How are you?" she said when he picked up the phone  
„Mom, where are you? When do you think you´ll arrive?" he asked  
„Well, I was tired for drive a car, so we are in a motel and tomorrow we´re coming home… maybe at 7 o´clock. I want arrive when to much people won´t be at the streets. I just want to go to my house first than I will meet someone." she replied

„I understand… Look, mom, don´t be angry, ok?" Henry started to tell her something but she interrupted him: „Oh no, I hate when you started like this. What have you done?" she asked.  
„Well, I met Robin today. Don´t worry I didn´t tell him anything about Danny but he asked when exactly did I want to tell him you have a new family. I didn´t understand but I think that he thinks you have a new husband or fiance or just boyfriend… I don´t know. So I started scream to him and said he can ask you by own way because you coming home." he finished

„Henry! How could you? That has to stop. You are still angry to him, I understand but you can´t act like this. He is adult and you are still a child, You can´t do this." Regina was really angry to her son but she didn´t scream.  
„Well, I´m sorry but everytime I see him…! I can´t just forgive him everything you had to gone throught because of him." Regina interrupted again:  
„Ok, ok, I have to go but we are going to talk about this when I´ll arrive." she decided.  
„What you want, mom." Henry said gloomily. Then she put the phone down and decided to call someone else too.

She dialed the number on her phone and waited.  
„Hallo,…" Marian said.  
„Hi, it´s Regina. Can you talk right now?" Regina really didn´t know to Robin knows about their conversations.  
„Yes," she replied. "But I don´t think it matters now because Robin already knows about your arrive." Both of women talked to each other politely but they were really cool and aloof too.  
„Oh…" Regina´s voice was really suprised, „…I know, Henry told me what happened today infront of school. I calling for it. I just didn´t want to meet you somewhere in Storybrooke like that without warning. It can happen in the next days. We probably will arrive tomorrow morning."

Marian was really unpleasant and Regina was suprised because she wasn´t used to it, especially not to Marian.  
„You didn´t have to do this. It´s not your duty to inform me what you do." Regina lost her patience and she started talk to her with the same tone of voice like Marian.  
„Of course, it´s not my duty. It was just courtesy. Something you obviously don´t know. I am not accountable to anyone." She said.

„Why are you coming back, Regina? Why? Why don´t want to let us live in the peace?" Regina didn´t believe she said that. Storybrooke was her home and she had to leave because of her return. She had to leave her son, house, job and yes, family too. How could she ask for it?  
She took a breath and answer her by question: „And why did you come back from the past? To destroy us? To make your husband and son confused? To destroy our second chances? Or to destroy me and my d…" she stopped suddenly. She almost told her about Danielle.  
„You and what?" Marian scared. She knew Regina had some secrets which she kept in secret away from her and everyone.

„Me and my love and my hopes," Regina quickly corrected herself.  
„It doesn´t matter… I´m sure you´re happy because Robin loves you and all of you are family. Family you always dreamed of it. What do you want more? You have him, his love… you are his true love, his soulmate. So stop want to know what I had with your husband. We have nothing in common. We don´t anything associate together." Then she remembered to her daughter. But she knew it had to be true… They don´t anything associate together. He had his family and she couldn´t destroy this. Irrespective, Robin never loved her, he always loved his dead wife and now he could be with her again.

„Well, this conversation start to be pointless, so…"And then he listened to much familiar voice.  
„Who are you talking with, Marian?" Regina immediately hung up. It was his voice, Robin´s voice. Her Robin´s voice. But it wasn´t her Robin anymore. It was Marian´s Robin. She couldn´t believe this. She heard his voice, after 5 years she knew this voice belonged to him. She still sat on the stairs and clutched her phone. When she calmed down, she stood up and went to the room. She stroked her daugter and went to the bed to her and immediately fell asleep. 

**Hey guys, I hope you like my story. Well, my english isn´t good but thanks for reading and please reviews because I want to know your opinion.**  
**Well, I love Outlaw Queen and this idea I had with their little daughter. Well, next chap will be the next week. Thank you again and don´t be critic to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, next chap is he****r**e and our girls finally coming home, I hope you won´t be dissapoint and reviews are welcome for me.  
**Thanks for reading and enjoy my continue :)**

IV.

„Why don´t answer me? Who were you talking with?" Robin seemed hauntingly and so Marian gave up on this and sighed.  
„Why do you ask for it? You know that. Yes, Robin. It was her, ok? I think it will take a few hours until they come back. It won´t be sooner than tomorrow." Robin looked thoughtful and then it occurred to him.  
„Wait, what do you mean… they come back. She isn´t alone? She is coming back with someone else? Maybe with husband?" Marian couldn´t believe that Robin is so insensitive to her.  
„How just can you do this to me, Robin?" Robin looked at her but didn´t understand her.  
„Well, if you really want to be jealous, good… But as far as you can from me!" She stood up from stump when she sat and angrily left.

Robin was too tired. He sat down to the stump when Marian sat just few seconds ago and he rubbed his eyes. But now everything made a sense to him. That was a reason why he felt like Regina could be close to him… Much closer than before. He had a dreams about her and their past, about their memories. He felt like she is coming home and that´s right. She truly is coming home. To Storybrooke. To her son. To her people and family. To him. Maybe not to him but he finally will see her… after 5 years he will see her. How she looks right now? Did she forget for everything what they had together? Will she want to see him or talk to him? He knew she never came back to evil like she warned Emma about this once. He so desired to see her eyes and smile again. He wanted to heard her voice again. And then he laughted because he realized he envy to Marian because she talked to her. It was really ridiculous. It didn´t matter if Regina would scream to him but it would be her voice.

How could he forgot to his Queen once at Granny´s when Marian came back. How could she feel about this? To see him in his wife´s arms. And then Hook approached to them.  
„Hey, mate. Don´t you miss someone here?"  
And then he realized this. Regina. His Regina was gone. He looked around and she was gone. Marian just looked at her husband and didn´t understand his shock when he found out the Evil Queen wasn´t there. The only thing he could think about was that his Regina was gone. So he apologized to Marian and ran away from Granny´s to Regina´s house. He ran as fast as he could. He entered to her house and ran to her room but it was too late. Nobody was there. Just broken mirror and flowers between shards. The flowers he gave her this morning.

The room was untidy. It seemed she really hurried to not to be found. Her pillows and blanket was on the floor, All around were a little things she didn´t need to her way. And then he found just a message but not for him. For Henry. In this message was something what really hurt him. Something it wasn´t a true but Regina was obviously convinced about this:

_„…When I will calm down enough and take away Robin Hood from my life, I will return. Althrough, I doubt it will be easy for me as it was for him…"_

How desperately he felt and how desperately she had to feel. He took this message to Henry and when he read it he threw him from their apartment and never looked at him another way than angrily and hatefully. Robin understood him bacause he blamed himself too for this.

Robin still sat in the woods and he didn´t notice Little John watched him all the time.  
„What will you do with this, boss?" he asked. Robin looked up to him and sighed.  
„I wish I knew."

„I just never thought I´d have this."

_„After I… lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time. Her death was my fault. I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again. But when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and that she was never coming back… I had to let that guilt go."_

„My first love, Daniel, was killed because of me. Because he loved me."  
„And that´s why you never wanted to open yourself up again."

„Robin! You´re my soulmate! Robin, don´t you see that?" Regina obviously slept but she was talking from her dreams. But it wasn´t dream, it was her memory for their last night together. She screamed from her sleep until she woke up her daughter.

„Mommy!" she said to her mom but Regina still didn´t open her eyes. Her dream was continued.

_„I never saw his face. But… I did see his tattoo."  
„It was me?"  
„Yes, I was just too scared to approach you."_

„Well, maybe things work out when they´re supposed to. Maybe it´s all about timing."  
then Robin kissed her by the fireplace at her home. It was just a dream? Memory or both?

„Robin! Not maybe! It is all about timing. Everything is about time! Time that I haven´t! You have to take care about her… when the time comes. She´s yours like mine, Robin! I have to tell you BEFORE THE TIME COMES! But I can´t, I don´t know how!" Regina still was talking from her sleep and she still didn´t open her eyes.

„Mommy!" Danny still couldn´t get to wake her mom up. And then Regina woke up with the shriek which got her sit.  
„Nooo!" she was breathing deeply.  
„Mom?" Then she calmed down and looked down to her daughter. She stroke her.  
„It was just a dream…It´s nothing, sweetheart… Just bad dream. Nothing more."****

„I fought with you once for keeping Marian alive as long as we could. I remember how terrible you felt. She was dying front of your eyes and you couldn´t stop this." Robin was sitting on the stump, he just hypnotized his crossed fingers and listened his old friend Little John. He was right. He was undone from that.

„Because I loved her." He replied but it seemed that Litlle John didn´t think that anymore.  
„Maybe, but not like you love Regina." He said and looked down to his friend. When Robin didn´t tell anything, he continued: „Boss, I´m not telling you didn´t love her, Marian, I mean…But it was enough? If it was, you would be happy right now, the happiest man on the world and you looked like a wreck. Maybe Regina shouldn´t be your second chance, but the first." Robin finally looked up to his friend.

„What do you mean, Little John?" he asked.  
„Well, maybe she is your soulmate too. Yes, she have no tattoo for a proof but maybe Marian never was your soulmate. Maybe if Regina went in the tavern, everything would have been otherwise. She could be your wife, and mother of your children. And all of this because she never went in to approach you. Maybe, even you aren´t Marian´s soulmate and someone else waiting for her on this world." He said and his eyes still watched Robin.

But it wasn´t calm down him.  
„Yes, John, maybe, maybe, if and maybe again. This is going nowhere!" he stood up and started to walk there and back again.  
„But I never said it have to going somewhere!" John apologized.  
„You have to make a choice, Robin. Who belong your heart more? Regina or Marian? But I mean really decide. And don´t tell me you can´t do this to Roland. He will be happier than before with happy daddy and he loves Regina and he misses her. He won´t be first or last child who will have parents apart."

Robin stopped and looked at his friend again.  
„Regina has her life, John. She has her own family." He said firmly.  
„But you´re not sure. I can see that. Marian was right, Regina has, at least, courage to leave her home and give you a second chance. While you did nothing. It just reminds to wait until Queen´s return. The question is: will you fight for her or not? Or you can just stay here too and behave as for now. Like, and I am truly apologize for it, coward." With these words Little John left his boss who just stared at him and didn´t know what to think about it. 

_„I will always find, you, I will always find you!" _Regina was driving a car and they are finally coming home. The radio played them the song called I will always find you.  
„Come on, babe, sing with your mom. This song is perfect for uncle Ch… I mean David and his wife Mary Margaret. I told you about them…" Danny just rolled her eyes.  
„I know mom, they always find each other. Henry was telling about them every day when he arrived to us. Interesting." she said annoyed  
„What´s wrong with you today? You´re not sleep well?" Regina looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror.

„No, but you´re not." she replied.  
_„I will always find you"_ Regina changed a subject and her eyes got back on the road.  
„Exactly." Danny said.  
„Don´t be so sassy. I told you, it was just bad dream. And we´re not going to tell about you father. It´s so soon. So stop with this or you make me angry and believe me you don´t want this! Understand?" Regina was upset and she screamed to her. Then she took a breath and they´re not talking for few minutes.

„So… Aunt Mary M and uncle David will always find each other?" Danny broke their silence.  
„Oh yes…"Regina smiled.  
„But it means they have to lose each other at first."Danny replied.  
„Yes…" Regina laughted in her mind… If Danny knew that her mother was always a reason why they had to find each other…  
„Where we will be in Storybrooke?"Danny asked.  
„Soon, every next moments we will see Storybrooke´s signs." Regina scared. She will see him soon. She will see Robin. Danielle´s father. Will he talk to her or just ignore her? How does he look right now? Has he changed much? And what about her little Roland? She so looked forward to him. And then she saw it.

_„Welcome in Storybrooke"_

„Look, Danielle, we are home." She stopped a car and just looked at the signs.  
„Why we stopped? Where is our house… Is that in this forrest?" Danielle held out her hand to forrest which lined a road.  
„I love forrest. Can we go there?" she asked.  
„Just like a dad…" Regina whispered. Danny still looked at the forrest.  
„What did you say?" Regina sighed but replied her: „No, our house is in town but yes, we can go to the forrest for walk if you want."  
„Yes, it will be amazing!" Danny applauded.

Regina knew that her daughter always loved trees and their smells and colours. She always was like Robin and she looked like him. Regina always scared nobody will believe her that Danny is adopted. But she didn´t decide anyway what she will do and what she will tell her family and people of course. Because they will ask. She started a car and drove again.

They drove through Storybrooke. It was 7 o´clock morning and just few people was at the street.  
„What do you look forward the most to?" Danny asked.  
„Granny´s coffee." Regina replied immediately.  
„We have no grandma in our family." Danny frown.  
„It´s like a café, I talked to you about it." Regina looked at her daughter and then back on the round.  
„You know what? I want have a meeting with this people behind me as soon as a possible. Are you hungry?"  
Danniel´s eyes lit up: „Absolutely yes." she smiled.  
„Ok, our destination: Granny´s" she smiled too and turn her car to the street when Granny´s was.

It was open how she expected. She parked front of the Granny´s and she went out of the car. Then she helped Danny from baby car seat and they started walking to the inside. Regina took Danny´s hand and then she realized it. She stopped and just looked at the door and this little round that followed to café.

When she stood there the last time she was in Robin´s arms and he was kissing her. Roland waited for them a door and they forgot for everything. They loved each other, she knew that. She felt that but now she stood there again with their daughter who he doesn´t know about and she didn´t know what to do. So Danny start to walk again.

_„Please, I wish he´s not there. I wish he´s not there. I´m not ready yet. Please, God, I don´t want to see him, not like that, Please!"_ she prayed in her mind._**  
**_  
And then she took her hand at the door handle and entered very surely and fearlessly. _**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I´m sorry but this time is a little shorter, I had just a little time for writing this week, but I hope you will still like my story and please review I want to know your opinion and I would like to know what you think how this story will be going. Thanks for patience with my writing style and english, of course. Thanks again and enjoy my continue!**

V.

**Storybrooke, Granny´s**

Regina opened a door and let her daughter entered to Granny´s at first. Danny just went in and she was looking around very curiously. When Regina was closing the door she suddenly listened some noise like something was breaking. So she turned to inside and saw Grams. She stood before her and stared at her. The noise was a tray that slipped away from Grams hands.

But Grams wasn´t alone. Everybody in the room just looked at her and didn´t tell anything. Just everybody stared at her.  
„Your Majesty,…" Grams whispered. Dany just looked up to her mother and she was obviously confused. And when she asked, everybody listened her child´s voice because everybody was quiet.  
„Why did she tell you Your Majesty, mommy?" Regina just looked down at her daughter and didn´t know what to say. She really didn´t expect this reaction.  
„Don´t worry, just let´s sit there." she said and showed her table by a window. Danny just listened her mom and got sit. She took her little pig backpack and started take her medications.

Regina took a step to Grams. And she smiled to her nervously.  
„Maybe we can the order something to eat and drink?" she asked and then she looked at others and said: „I know, it´s suprise for you, but can you just stop staring at me? All of you scaring my child." Every eyes in the room just looked at the little girl who taking her inhaler and then they back to their breakfast.

„Well, what will I bring to you?" Grams asked and Regina turned her eyes back to her.  
„Coffee, cacao with cinnamon like Henry love and menu, please." She relied. Grams wrote her order to her notebook and then she just looked at her and Regina added: „Well, yes I know what you cook her, but my daugter has many allergies. I have to be careful, nothing more."  
„Ok, sit down, I will bring it." Grams said and left to the kitchen. Regina just sighed and got sit front of Danny.

_„Thanks God, he´s not here. I hope he´s not coming here to breakfast today."_ Regina thought.

„Did you take all of your medications?" she asked strictly.  
„Of course I did…" Danny replied ane she took all of it to her backpack.  
Grams came to them with new tray.  
„Here, Coffee…" Regina took her cup and drink.  
„Hmm, finally…" she said.  
„… and cacao with cinnamon for a girl." Grams continue but then she stopped.  
„What do you mean finally, I´m not the youngest woman anymore. It can´t be faster."  
she was angry and she took her hands on her hips.  
„…No, I mean finally I can drink your coffee, believe me. French coffee is… Well I christened it like waste…" and she smiled. Grams smiled too and before she left she said:

„Well if you want, Madam Mayor, you can prepare a list with everything your daughter can´t eat. I want to be careful like you said."  
„Of course, thanks." Regina smiled to her again and Grams turned back to her and before she finally left she listened what a little girl told her mom: „She really looks like Grams from fairytales." Grams had to smiled over that.

**Storybrooke, Forrest**

„Robin, Robin!" It couldn´t be Grumpy to not go and tell everyone in Storybrooke about Queen´s return and about everything what he saw Granny´s in the morning.  
„What is it?" Robin stood up from a fire where he was eating his breakfast with Roland who stood up too. Marian wasn´t there.

„I ran to your camp as fast as I could. You won´t believe me who I saw Granny´s ten minutes ago!" Grumpy said and still breath deeply from a run. But Robin suddenly just waved his hand over that.  
„Yes, I know it already."  
„Well, I thought you will be more suprise. I thought you should know that." Grumpy said disappointed.  
„Well, it´s nothing here what can make me suprise. He´s still the same imp like before." Robin said and then Grumpy understood. Robin was talking about another.  
„Oh, Robin what he…?"Grumpy screamed.  
„Will Scarlett, of course. He´s back." Robin said and then he added: „Well, again he´s back."  
„… I´m talking about some Queen who came in Granny´s for a breakfast… Wait! Will Scarlett is back?" Grumpy couldn´t believe he has so many news for talking today.

„What?" it was Roland this time. „It´s wonderful, we have to visit her. I´ve missed her so much. Can we, papa?"  
Robin couldn´t tell anything. Finally she´s here. Finally he will see her. But what now? Can he go to her? Or call her?  
„Yes, but not today." he replied finally. „They have to be tired from a long way."

„So you know that?"Grumpy asked. „Well, you said they,… you know about her…"  
„…family? Yes, she has family and what? I don´t want to talk about it." Robin interrupt him.  
„Well, I´m going to the town and tell these news everyone. Bye now!" he said and then ran away from them.

_„So it´s true, she is not alone here. I can´t survive this. 5 years without her at the marriage with someone I loved once but unfortunately I never loved her like I loved Regina, like I love Regina. What I suposse to do. Go to her? Maybe I´m going to wait for few days."_ Robin thought before he ruturn to his breakfast with Roland.

**Storybrooke, Jones „Hooks" house**

„Henry, Henry, wake up!" Emma sat down at Henry´s bad and tried to make him a wake.

„It´s almost noon. How long time you played your games yesterday evening, for God´s sake!" Henry just slowly opened his eyes and then immediately closed them.  
„Regina is back, she called a few minutes ago. She invited us for a lunch… So hurry up, I don´t want to be late. You have 30 minutes. And don´t asleep again!" she applauded before his face and then left his room.

„Mom is home." Henry whispered and suddenly sat .  
„And Danny too… My little beautiful sis" he added and then he jumped from his bed. He took a shower, dressed and brush his teeth so fast so he could.

Then he ran down to the living room.  
„So quickly, quickly, what do you waiting for? Take Seb to the stroller and we can go!" He ran around them and tried make them hurry.  
„Calm down, mate. We have 20 minutes." Hook said him and smiled to his wife who was taking a baby from cradle and she back him his smile.

„No excuse! Chop, chop!" He said moodily.

**Storybrooke, Madam Mayor´s house**

Regina was in the kitchen and she finished a lunch when her phone rang.

_Marian _was written on the display. Regina sighed and she rejected this call. But the phone rang again after a few seconds. Regina snarled this time and took a phone.

„Rejected call means I have no time, Marian. So what do you need?" she screamed to her but it definitely wasn´t Marian´s voice that answered to her.  
„You…" he said. It was a voice she knew really well. She stood there and didn´t know what to say or what to do. But one thing she knew she had to finished this call. Danny is somewhere at house and she could listen to her or Robin could listen his daughter´s voice and Regina just wasn´t ready for tell him a truth.

„I need you!" he said again.  
„Robin…" she badly talking how she was shocked.  
„Yes, Robin who needs you!" Regina was unable to respond.  
„Please, Regina, say something…" Robin needed to hear her voice again. His voice sounded desperately. Regina´s face made pale. Maybe she just awake or maybe it was just a dream. She felt the same a way like yesterday in Portland when she talked to Marian and listened his voice. It was him, his voice. What she suppose to do now?

And then it happened. Something she didn´t want. Danny entered and her voice echoed after the kitchen.  
„Mom, where belong a spoons?" she asked. Regina looked at her in shock.  
„What is it, mom? I said something wrong, if you told me that already, so I´m sorry I forgot… so where I can give these spoons?" she continued.  
Regina tried to hide microphone by her hand but she knew he heard this anyway.  
„Oh, well, they belong into the socket on the right, sweetheart" she replied her.

„I have to go…" she said and before she put down phone she listened: „Regina, wait, please…" he was really desperately but she couldn´t do anything else. She just couldn´t destroy his family. Maybe he really loves her but she couldn´t believe that and if she could how could she do this to Marian? No, some things in their lives are impossible. And she knew that better than anyone.

„Give me these spoons. I will clean up them. Why don´t you lay the table and then come to your room and change dress, I prepared some beautiful clothes for you." Regina said to her daugter and smiled to her. Danny listened to her and Regina got back to her cook.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi eve****r**ybody, I have some time today so next chap is he**r**e again and this time it´s soone**r**. Just 2 days afte**r** the last update. I hope you like my sto**r**y and that I made you pleasu**r**e fo**r** uptade soon. Don´t wo**r****r**y, it doesn´t mean you will wait fo**r** continue longe**r**. I will do my best to update this week.

**Enjoy and review, please!****  
**

VI. 

**Storybrooke, Forrest**

He heard her voice. It was her voice. And even she spoke in whispers he was so happy he finally heard her. He was glad he stole Marian´s phone from her pocket. He scared it won´t be work and finally Marian would be find out before he would call her. But now it doesn´t matter. Robin knew that Marian will find out about their call. Regina will definitely tell her. But it didn´t matter.

But what about that second voice… It was child´s voice. It said: _„Mom" _and it couldn´t be for someone else because Regina answered this child. So that´s true. She has her family. She has her second chance but not with him. When he heard this a first time he hoped it does mean that she has just a boyfriend or husband but he didn´t count with a child. She has a child and children are always innocent. Child is someone who he couldn´t fight with.

What would he give for that. For has a baby with Regina. Just one, but his and hers. He would give for that everything. Just a little girl, it would be his little princess and he would love her so much, like Roland. He would be a great father. It would be Roland´s and Henry´s little sis. Well, Henry has a little sis but it isn´t Robin´s daughter. He wished so hardly she could be. But it´s impossible. Regina would never keep in secret something important like child is. A child. They would be so happy together. It was just his dream. It´s never happen.

And this child is another´s man. If she had a baby she had to be married. That´s child was talking longer and it has to be a few years from the time she was born. Maybe 1 year after Regina left him. She had to be married already. Just a fool could leave someone like Regina.

„I should know that." he heard that familiar voice again. It sounded behind him but he didn´t turned to her. Robin sat at the trunk like he sat with Regina once when he stole her letter about Zelena and talked to her about this. And then they made a plan. She gave him her heart to hide and she could go to fight with her sister. Robin sighed. He had no little peace here.

Marian sat down on the same place when Regina sat once.  
„Well, after all I married the thief." she sat and without look at him she showed him her palm and he knew why.  
„My phone, please!" she said. He gave her the phone and Marian took it to her pocket but inside her jacket.  
„How smart." he said. She still didn´t look at him and stared to the forrest like Regina once when he was reading that letter.  
„Well yes, you married a clever girl." she added. They sat there in silent a few minutes and then Marian broke it.

„So why are you sitting here like a lump?" she asked. „Did she send you to hell finally?" Robin looked at her in shocked. He wasn´t used to ironic Marian. Just kind and nice but never ironic or cruel. She still was looking into the forrest.  
„Don´t worry, Marian. You were right. She moved on over me." he replied and looked at destroy tree before him. Destroy tree which was here 5 years and maybe longer.

„What do you mean? She told you that?" Marian finally looked at him with little worry about him but when his head turned to her she turned her look back to the forrest.  
„Regina has a child" he said and still was looking at her.  
„That´s her family. And a child has definitely a father." he added and stood up. He looked at her again and saw she´s in shock.  
„Obviously you didn´t know that. Well, now you are fine. So stop with your angry scenes about Regina. I´m tired of it." he said and left her there with her tears.

„Oh no," she whispered to herself… „it´s can´t be true."

**Storybrooke, Madam Mayor´s garden**

Everybody sat at the garden and had a lunch. Regina was there with her family. The weather was great and they had a nice afternoon. Regina just laughted because Hook said something very funny and all of them laughted too.

„Danny, do you want more juice?" Snow asked and a little girl smiled to her and nodded. Snow took her glass and poured it. Regina was really happy like she wasn´t a long time. Everybody fell in love with her Danny and obviously she loved them too. Hook leaned toward her:  
„Don´t you really think that you can keep her in secret a long time? She´s like him. She´s all Robin. Nobody will believe you about adoption. She is four years and maybe that thief is naive but he can count, love." Regina knew he was right but she wasn´t ready.

„And what am I supposed to do by your way?" she asked.  
„Make up a good story." he replied. „I don´t know, maybe father of this child who was in your life but he isn´t anymore. In this time Robin definitely thinks you have a husband but every moment he can find out that you are alone with her. And that he will start ask for questions but to wrong people. People like Grumpy who changes everything what was told to him." Hook was right. It´s no time here. So she had to act as soon as was possible.

Regina sighed and looked at the empty garden before her but she noticed someone stood behind gate. She stood up to see better and then she found out who was that. It was Marian who waved to her because she wanted to talk to her.  
„Wow, that´s Marian," Emma said happily but then she realized who she was with and looked at Regina apologetically.  
„It´s ok, Emma. She´s your friend, not to mention that both of you spend in Enchanted Forrest terrible things. And that will connect you forever. So now excuse me, she obviously wants talk to me." Regina went to Marian and everybody looked at her back especially Danny.

„Enchanted Forrest? Like in fairytale?" everybody looked at a little girl and realized she didn´t know anything.  
„I will explain after, little sis. But I have a gift for you and you have to promise me you will believe everything you will see or read or find out… Promise?" After Danny nodded to her brother, Henry took his favorite, big book from his bag. Book which everything started with. He gave her it and she took the book to her little hands.  
„Fairytales? I love fairytales. Is there story about Robin Hood?" she asked and everybody made nervous.

„Yes, but you have to believe in this characters. This is not common book, everything in it actually happened and maybe you know these people." Henry explained and he touched the book with his finger.  
„You just have to believe." he finished. Danny opened a book and started to browse in the it.  
„Enchanted Forrest…?" she asked.  
„Yes, I will read you before sleep every evening and then I´ll always leave home because I live with my mom Emma. But every evening I will be with you and I will read it to you.

„Of course, he will. It´s a special book, Danny. It´s our life. You will like it. Trust me." Emma said.

Regina stood before gate and she was looking at Marian uncomprehending.  
„What can I do for you?" she asked politely and smiled to her. And then Danny ran to her with the book in her hands.  
„Mom, mom, look what Henry gave to me. He said it´s real. Everything in this book really happened. Is that mean Robin Hood exist, mom. I love this story…" Regina looked down at her daughter and knelt before her.  
„Yes, it is possible but we can talk about it after. I have to talk with this woman. Why don´t you back to our family. Mary M and David can tell you more about this book, and Henry too. I will come back soon." she kissed Danny to her face and she walked away with book back to the table.

„So… Marian…?" she asked again.  
„You´ve got a kidding me, Regina!" Marian looked at her over gate full of contempt.  
„I am sure I haven´t." Regina replied in peace.  
„Are you? What is it? Or more specific, who is it?" she asked and looked at Danny.  
„My daughter… and what? Is that so a crime to have a child without husband? You have to realize where you live, Marian. This is not Enchanted Forrest. This is a world when you can have a child, call it family and have no man. Everybody needn´t to have so lucky like you and have a full family. But I am happy, I never need someone else to her raising. Not to mention this is not your bussiness!" Regina screamed to her.

„No it´s not a crime to have a child without husband. Crime is to have a child with husband who isn´t yours." Marian said in whisper.  
„Well, if you think I am back for go to him and tell him everything, you´re wrong. And if you won´t tell him I will be really grateful to you. If you won´t tell him you have nothing to worry about." Regina said and opened gate.  
„Come, let´s have a lunch with us." she invited her and took Marian over her shoulders. She let Regina lead her to others without word. It seemed Marian is just tired and in shock and Regina didn´t want to hurt. So she decided to be nice to her.

When they sat by a table Regina noticed Hook was looking at Marian suspicious. Regina knew he never trusted her. Henry told her that a long time ago and he still thought that. Now Regina could see that.

Emma leaned toward her husband and whispered:  
„Stop do this, She can take care about herself on her way. It´s Regina. And Marian is my friend and she´s not evil."  
„I told you tousands time it was mistake to took her back. Look at this. This child is without father. Robin is unhappy and he losing himself before his family and friends everyday. He looks like he is ten years older than he actually is." he said agrily.

„Please, stop… I know it was mistake. I hurt so many people but Danny can hear you and Regina too. She shouldn´t know how Robin isn´t alright." she replied.  
„Yes you´re right, I´m sorry." he gave up this fight and kissed his wife.

Regina heard everything but she had no time to think about it. She just looked at Marian and obviously she is not alright too. Danny gave Marian plate of pasta which Regina was cooking today and then she remembered to her unexpected phone call.

„Well, Marian… I think you have to watch out to your pockets. Your husband is the best pickpocket on the world." she said and laughted.  
„Yes, how could I forget that." Marian replied and started eat.

**So what do you mean? Did you like it? **  
**Next time: Robin and Regina will meet finally and Danny will be in danger! So look fo****r**ward and I hope I won´t disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**so next chap is here. Danny will in danger because of her health and in the same moment she´ll meet her fav character Robin Hood. When both of them will find out they are father and daughter? I don´t know yet but let yourself to be suprised. **

**Enjoy!**

VII.

It was a few days since Regina came back and Robin still had no chance to see her. He had such a rage, even to her. Everybody saw her already. Marian had a lunch with her and Roland met her at the school when she pick up Henry. She took all of children for ice cream. His son was so excited for it when he came back to camp and told Robin about his afternoon with her.

And now he stood there. In front her house and he just was thinking. Should he ring or leave rather? He was sure she didn´t want to see him. He called her and talked to her and she did nothing. She didn´t let him even message and didn´t tell Roland anything about him. She just behaved like he wouldn´t exist. And that hurt to him. She obviously didn´t want to see him but he had to see her. He just had to.

He knew she´s home. The car was there and gate was open. She would never let open gate when she wasn´t home. He knew her really good. And then he took all of his courage and rang. Just silent answered to him. He rang again. But still nothing. No answer, no noise behind the door, just nothing. And then he heard that. But not from inside. It was on right side. It was a child´s voice. Robin just turned to her and then he saw her. It was the most beautiful little girl he ever met. It had to be her daughter. If he knew she´s his too. But he wished that.

„Hi,…" she had a long hair until her waist with the colour like him. She had a blue eyes like him and she smiled like her…Regina. Robin was in shock how nice she was. She had to be little yet and her attitude corresponded to older child. She had a jeans dress with the green scarf around her neck. The scarf was really similar to his very much. She looked like him but he absolutely didn´t realize it. He just saw a beautiful child who is the woman´s he loves but not his.

He just stared to her and didn´t realize that. Danny just looked at him nervously.  
„Do you looking for my mom here? She´s at the garden and takes care about her apple tree." she said and still looked at him. She liked him because he looked like her. It was so pity she has no daddy. She would so happy to have someone like, the man who stayed in front her was.

„Is that something wrong, sir?" she asked when he didn´t answer to her. And then he finally recovered and walked toward her. He knelt before her to one knee and he let his hands to crossed on the second knee. He wanted to see her the better.  
„Well, well…" he finally said with the impish smile: „Regina´s nose. You have to be her daughter." he added.

The girl just pursed her lips insolently and replied to him: „Danielle." and then she added: „Danielle Guinevere Mills."  
„Beautiful name. Danielle…" he wanted to tell her something but she interruped him and said it instead him.  
„After my mom´s first love. He died." Robin smiled to her sadly.

_„My first love Daniel was killed because of me. Because he loved me."_ he remembered.

„Yes, I know" he said  
„And Guinevere?" he asked for quickly change a subject because the girl started to take a breath for a question. Probably: How?!  
The girl just looked at him disbelief. „Don´t you know that? Don´t you know the legend? Everybody know what is that name. Guinevere was the Arthur´s Qeen. Arthur and his knights and big…" and then Robin talked with her: „ round table." they laughted over their duet.

„Henry´s favorite." he said.  
„You have to know my mom very good perhaps…" Robin just was looking into her blue curious eyes.  
„Yes, but I don´t know your dad." he started carefully pry.  
„I don´t even know him" she waved over that by her hand. Robin tensed. So no husband? No boyfriend. Her family is just this girl?  
„My mom is not talking about him. Maybe it hurts her still to much." she added.

Who could to hurt her like that? He didn´t understand that. Who could leave her and their child? If he knew who was that he could swear to break his face.  
„Well, my apology, little Lady. I haven´t see your mom for 5 years. I´m not in the picture." he explained.  
„Oh…no," she said. „I forgot I can´t speak with strangers. My mom doesn´t like that." she said suddenly.  
„It´s ok, Danielle. I´m not stranger. Your mom won´t be angry. I will convince her." he made her sure.  
„And maybe I can introduce myself." he gave her his hand: „Robin of Locksley, at your service." And then something happened that he couldn´t understand. Danny began to very laught.

„What´s so funny?" he asked  
„You are Robin Hood? Yes, I absolutely believe you…" she took her hand at her stomach and laughted but then she remember her promise to her brother Henry.

_„…but you have to believe in this characters. This is not common book, everything in it actually happened and maybe you know these people."_

„Really?" she stopped laught… „Are you really Robin Hood?" she asked  
„Of course I am." he replied.  
„So, the girl who had a lunch with us the last week… she named Marian. Is she your Marian? Your wife or fiancee?" she asked curiously and made Robin sad.  
„Yes, she´s my wife." he replied unhappily.

„I always loved the story about you… when you took from the rich and gave to the poor. And your love to Marian. How you always protected her… It´s a pity for us. I always wanted someone like you for us. All my life I imagine that my father still looking for me somewhere and someday he will find us and he will stay with us and he will be like Robin Hood who I heard about when my mom read me his story." she said more to herself than to Robin.  
„But he won´t come! He never will!" she said sadly.

And then she made pale and started deeply breathing. Robin didn´t know what´s going on.  
„What´s wrong. Are you feel bad?" he asked to her and took her face to his hands. He looked at her with worry which he always felt just for Roland when he was in danger or he was sick. He didn´t understand why he felt this way. He barely knew her.  
„It´s a pity …t-that here is not …someone like y-you." she stammered and obviously couldn´t take a breath.  
„Asthma." she said and still was looking into his blue eyes which looked like hers.  
„I… need… inhaler." it succeeded to tell him.  
„What´s asthma?" he obviously began to panic. He felt so fear about this girl. He took her to his arms and ran away behind house to find Regina who had to be at the garden. He prayed she was here.

**Storybrooke, Madam Mayor´s garden**

Regina stood by her apple tree. She had a basket full of apples in her hands when she heard her name in the scream.

„Regina, Regina, where are you?" she knew this voice. But it was really desperately voice and she suddenly started worry about him. Robin… what happened to him? And then she turned to the place where she heard his voice and suddenly saw him. With THEIR daughter in his arms.

He ran with her to Regina. His right hand was under Danny´s ampit and his left hand was under her kneels. He carried her like a little injured animal. Regina stopped breathing. Danny. Her daughter, her little girl. And Robin who was holding her like he would know she´s his too.

„W-What happened?" she asked  
„I don´t know why but she couldn´t breath. We just talked." he looked into Regina´s eyes. They were full of fear but still beautiful like before.  
„Oh God…" she whispered. „she told me something about asthma, I don´t know what is that… maybe some disease." he explained.

And then Regina shook her head and recovered.  
„Put her on the lawn, just here." she said imperiously. „Talk to her and make her breath by nose. Just try to convince her to breath by nose." she said and then she disappeared with her purple magic.  
„Wait, Regina, where are you going?" he screamed to her but she didn´t let him stop her.

Regina found Danny´s backpack with her madications and returned to her and Robin at the garden. She knelt by them, open the backpack and tried to find Danny´s inhaler. She felt like her hands were shacking and she couldn´t help herself but she felt that she needed her medications too.

_„Try it, hold on, You always put Danny first. Just hold on or Robin will find out the truth about your reason why you returned and about your disease and Danny won´t survive. No, she has to… she´s all I have. She´s all I still living for."_

_„Robin, he´s here with his daughter how he should have been all her life but he couldn´t because I decided like that, because I had to, I can see his face right now. Full of fear and miserable. What if he knew already. What if someone told him that Danny is his too. Oh God…Regina, concentrate it! Inhaler, you need to find it, where is it?"_

She listened to Robin´s voice and still was looking for inhaler. When she found it her hands were shacking more than ever and she tried to set it up for use.

„It will be ok, honey…" she heard Robin who still looked down to his daughter and he was talking to her like Regina told him.  
„That´s right, you are so handy and smart, really. Good girl, really good girl. Your mommy will help you… you´ll see." and then Robin finally looked at Regina and screamed to her nervously.

„What the hell is going on with her?" but he stopped in the same moment because he saw her face. Pale, full of tears, her hands were shacking really terribly. He grabbed her hands into his.  
„Look at me… Look at me, milady. This is obviously not the first time what is happening to her. You scared and me too but you have to calm down and save her. Take your strenght, the strenght which just you have. You always had and that´s why…" he stopped before he said something he wanted tell her so many years. Since the moment he met her and fell for her in Enchanted forrest when he saved her and Snow from the Flying monkeys.  
„…and that´s why I love you." he took her face into his hands and kiss her forehead.  
„Do it, Regina. Come on!" he whispered and got back with his look to Danny.

The girl was pale too, like her mother and she still couldn´t breath. She just tried to breath by nose but it was so hard. She just looked at her new friend Robin Hood. His voice soothed her. She knew that everything will be alright because he´s here and her mommy too. They knew each other obviously very well and Danny was happy for it. She will see him often. Maybe he never could love her mom because his heart belonged to someone else but maybe he could love her, Danny, like a daughter. She wished to have daddy so hardly.

Regina quickly prepared the inhaler for use and took it into Danny´s mouth. She squeezed it and then Danny took her breath. She made cough and she was in safe finally. Regina stroke her face and she was so happy. The colour returned to Danny´s face but the girl started to cry like always when it happened to her. She always cried when it was over. She hid into her mommy´s arms. Regina hold her and she was stroking Danny´s hair.

Robin was still in shock and still didn´t understand what exactly happened here. He just was looking at Regina and she was looking at him. They were looking at each other and tell nothing. Just Danny´s cry was heard. Regina was so beautiful for him. Yes, she looked tired, her face was still pale and tears still were in her eyes but it didn´t matter. She was perfect. Her hair was longer and she was dressed in light colours and it was really strange for him.

What was happening to him right now? He didn´t understand. What was a feel he had to that girl. He felt like it happened to Roland and he had to stop this. He felt responsible for her. Maybe because she is Regina´s. He so scared about her. He felt special affection to her. He still looked into Regina´s eyes and felt how much he still loved her.

She still looked at him too, held her daughter in her arms and she was so grateful to him like she never was. She still didn´t tell anything. She just felt like she was loosing in his blue eyes. And then she admitted, something she even denied to herself, she finally realized that she still loved him and she never stopped.

**So what do you think? Please review!  
Next chap will be soon and you´ll read a new things. For example a next time you´ll read a very important and secretly conversation between Regina and Dr. Whale and you´ll find out why she came back to home and why she needs your family right now...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is next chap and I hope yo will like it. I know it took a longer time but I believe you´ll forgive me because I want very very thank you to MademoiselleAddams who helped me with my english translate, so vey vey thanks and I hope you´ll understand what I want to write better!**

**Please review, I would like to know your opinion! Thank you!**

Still at the garden, Robin took a now more relaxed Danny from Regina's arms. He held her like he used to hold Roland when he was younger, tenderly, yet securely. After a while, the little girl begun to grow tired, so she nuzzled her head into Robin's shoulder and wrapped her little legs around his waist as he headed to the house.

Regina still knelt by her tree with the apples that had fallen from her hands during the incident lying around her. Deeply breathing, she just stared at Robin's back… Robin Hood who was carrying, his own daughter in his arms without knowing whose she really was. Regina just couldn't believe the sight before her. Her knees were shaking, her daughter needed her medications and she just couldn't bring herself to stand up! When Robin realized she wasn't behind him he turned around and called to her

"What's wrong?''

''Nothing, go ahead and put her to bed, would you? Her room is next to Henry's. I'll be right there.'' She called back trying to sound poised

Robin nodded and went inside as Regina stood up slowly and walked to the table in her porch. When she reached the table, she took two pills from the vial in her bag and washed them down with a glass of water before putting it away quickly. She didn't want Robin to see that.

With her breathing still rough, Regina sat down heavily in the table and held her head in her hands. Oblivious to the fact that her hair had fallen to her face, she just took a moment and sat there and thought what a terrible mother she is and how Robin surely must be thinking the same thing.

She looked up when she felt someone gently putting a strand of hair behind her ear; Robin knelt with an anxious look on his face as she stared at him silently. They remained like that for a minute before she stood up and started to talk to him.

''I… Well, thank you… for today'' She said nervously, but he just looked at her and stepped closer.

''It was nothing; I would actually like to help you every day. It must be hard to deal with this all by yourself'' He said, so close that she felt his warm breathing in her face. He raised his hand to cup her cheek but she moved away from him, she couldn't handle that, not today.

''Robin, you should go, your wife must be waiting for you'' She said while she tried to go but he didn't let her. ''She's in the hospital right now'' he replied preventing her from going away.

''Something happened to her?'' she asked ''If your wife is in the hospital, why did you come here?'' He looked nonplussed by her questioning ''Honestly Robin, I don't recognize you anymore!'' He smiled and she remembered how annoying that was when she was angry. 'You would've walked through hell to be with her but you don't visit her at the hospital!'' She screamed. This wasn't the Robin she fell in love with once, he was hurting his wife and seemed not to care at all.

She watched him irritated as he chuckled lowly ''I've been wanting to hear those shouts for a long time'' He said, which didn't help calm her down, at all. ''Didn't you just hear me? Go to you wife Robin, and let me alone.'' She responded, and he stopped laughing.

''OK, first of all, Marian works at the hospital, She's a nurse, Whale taught her what she needed to know'' now that you are here, this is our chance.'' She opened up her mouth to speak but he stopped her ''About Marian, I'll talk to her, I'm not stopping until I'm close to you, Regina. I need you, like I said on the phone. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left, but I stayed with Marian because of Roland… what could I do?''

She just stares at him in shock He had to be losing his mind! And then, all of a sudden, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him as she looked into his eyes and brought her hands to his chest; she was afraid for a moment that he would notice the furious beating of her heart. ''Robin…Don't do this '' she whispered. But he had to, he finally had her in his arms and it was all he had been dreaming for so long. 'Why?' he said and saw the struggling in her eyes as he got near her and felt her warm breath on his lips

'Let me go, Robin' She whispered again and he pulled his forehead to hers. 'I can't, do you want me to?' He replied as lowly as her. 'I'm grateful you helped me with Danny before but this… it's over. Don't talk to me anymore.' She started to pull away 'And don't call me… It's better if you forget me'' He could almost hear his own heart breaking into pieces. 'Marian… She is the mother of your son, who you love most than anyone… Think of Roland'' Robin lowered his arms and Regina took a step back.

''Regina I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. Sassy and stubborn as you were'' She smiled a little but soon hardened her expression again "And I always will" He continued, at this Regina's face saddened ''But you love her, too… Robin, she will make you happy, I'm sure she already does." She said sadly "But, Regina I-'

"Goodbye, Robin…" and with this, she left him standing in her garden, confused and desperate.

**Storybrooke, Forest**

"What's wrong with you?" said Little John looking at his boss carefully. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Something like that" He replied as he sat down next to him "I saw Regina" He looked at him perplexed "And… I met her daughter" at this, John's jaw dropped. "She's the cutest girl I've ever seen" Robin added, more to himself than to Little John.

"Well Robin, I think that's great" He smiled but soon saddened "The little girl is very sick, a breathing problem… She had a seizure when I was there" He explained as John listened intently "We helped her, though, Regina and I gave her her medication." John nodded at him so he would go on "It was very nerve-wrecking… I imagine she has to be stronger than ever, having a sick child at home…" Robin finished and looked at his hands laid over his knees.

"She has always been strong" John said reassuringly. "I know, I've seen her weak at times, but she is…" He sighed "She can overcome anything" He said looking at John once again.

"Did you talk to her about anything else?" John said mischievously, he knew everything about Robin and knew he never got over Regina. "Oh stop it!" he tried to sound angry but failed "She let me hold her for a while but nothing happened, she kept her distance, I can't blame her… We didn't kiss or anything, we just talked." Robin said with a hint of disappointment. "She told me she didn't want me to fight for her…" he said with his voice broking a little. "She told me to go back to Marian… I don't know, mate…" His eyes watered a little but he closed them and cleared his throat.

"Do what your heart tells you Robin, if you believe that she does want you in her life, fight for her." John patted his shoulder reassuringly "I believe she does" Robin said and a little smile crossed his features. "I will! Thank you John" Robin stood up, now more vivacious.

**Storybrooke, Hospital**

The next day, Regina felt a better, though she was still a little moved. She decided to take Snow's offer of giving Regina her job back. Snow had been controlling the town while she was away but it seemed the princess was stressed and would definitely take a hand, or maybe, just maybe, she was making sure Regina would stay, now that things were good between them.

She cleaned up some messes and arranged everything so she could settle down and get used to the job again. She was glad Snow didn't re-decor her office while she was away except for a few pictures and could embrace the familiarity of it as it always has been. Apart from the 'Robin matter', things were going well, she thought. Regina enrolled Danny in Storybrooke's Kindergarten and was glad she seemed to like it when they visited it together that day.

There was something not so fun she had to do, though, see . She stood in the hospital waiting room, dreading the moment her name was called, remembering how they never really got along well.

Whale came out and greeted her "Regina, it's been a long time! I heard you came back yesterday…" he said, apparently not so surprised to see her and held up her hand "A long time indeed" She took it and smiled at him politely. He guided her inside and said "Please sit down" Regina obliged and sat on the chair in front of his desk "What brings you here?" Regina took a thick envelope that contained Danny's medical record, from her bag and handed one over to Whale.

"It's my daughter, she has asthma." Regina said as Whale read the documents "I see…" Whale nodded and she went on "You have all the information you need for future treatment there, also, vaccines she was given, all viral diseases she has had… She has low immunity and pressure, unfortunately…" Whale nodded once again while he read "She's allergic to nuts, too" Regina explained.

"Well, a complicated case, but we'll take care of her" He responded after having been through all of them. "Regina, may I ask who the father is?" her head shot up "I believe it says so in there, why is it important anyway?" Whale was taken aback by the harsh response but went on "His health is" she looked down for a moment thinking before replying "He's health, there's no problem with him" She replied after a moment.

"Here it says the father is Robert Forresth, and she's five years old…" Whale connected the dots rather quickly "She's Robin's?" He added alarmed. "Whale, don't you dare tell anybody about that" He looked shocked but said "I understand…" He added then, and Regina was glad he could keep it between the two of them "Robert Forresth, huh?" Whale smiled but Regina didn't look amused "Well, I couldn't tell them that the father of my child is Robin Hood from Sherwood Forest now, could I?" He smiled at her "No, I suppose not."

"There's also another thing… That is very important stays between us two" Regina said uneasily. "I swear on my doctorate" Whale said but Regina wasn't very trusty since he actually got it from her curse. "Is it about that other medical record you're holding?" Regina nodded and handed the envelope to him with shaky hands. He studied it for a moment and looked up to her with a stern expression "Regina for how long have you known?"

"A while now" She replied and tears fell from her eyes.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**And that´s a new chap, a little bit longer... hope you don´t mind...**

**I am beta and my english is very bad, I hope you will understand. If you want help me with translate or if you know someone who can help me with correct I would like this.**

**I am sorry and I hope you still like my story, review please!**

IX.**  
**

**Paris, Four years and 10 mounths ago**

„What do you mean I can´t have a baby? I can, I want and I will. Even he´s growing inside me already."  
Two mounths after the Marian´s return and Regina´s a sudden departure from the Storybrooke, Regina sat in one of small Paris Office and couldn't believe what a doctor just told to her.  
„You have to interrupt your pregnancy immediately, Miss Mills. Yesterday was a late." doctor said like she didn´t hear what Regina said.  
„You can´t be serious," Regina shouted at her.  
The doctor just sighed: „ Miss Mills, I know how much it´s hard, trust me. But you are a young woman and you will have a next children." she said but she felt she won´t convince her. Regina looked like one of women who never let anyone convince to something like it but as a doctor she had to try it.

„But I don´t want another children. I want this!" Regina cried: „You have to understand me, doctor. You´re a woman too. I can´t have another child. This child is the one thing why I still breathing."  
„Miss Mills, I understand you more than anyone, believe me but if you keep this child I can´t heal you in a child´s interest. Even a medications against pain I can´t give you. It can hurt your child and a consequences can be worst then." doctor said and really wanted to convince her.

„If you keep this child maybe you won´t survive a giving birth and when miracle will happen and you will survive I can´t offer you more than first 3 maybe 4 years of your child´s life and then you will die and who will take care of your poor child. You told me you have no family. Your child will grew up without his or her mom, is it fair? Miss Mills, please…" but Regina interrupt her.

„No, I will never ever give my child away…" and then she took her handbag and tried to leave but a doctor just stood up and told her: „Think about it, Miss Mills, it´s hard but you have to do this." Regina gave her a last look and then she left with her cry. When she closed a door a doctor just sighed and told to herself: „Poor girl, if she knew what will expect for her."

**Storybrooke, present day**

Dr. Whale sat in his office even if he had no night hours or office hours. He sat in the dark just with a little lamp on his table and he was reading in Regina´s and her daughter´s healthy card again and again and again. Well he was reading more Regina´s than Dannielle´s.

Regina´s daughter could live with this. Dr. Whale knew that Dannielle won´t have easy life and she has to find out a lot of things for except in her life. But he really hoped a little girl will forgive Regina that she never told her Robin Hood is her father. He hoped for Dannielle´s good heart and forgivennes because Regina will need it more than anyone. And what about Robin? Will he forgive her? He should to tell him but he couldn´t. He´s a doctor and he couldn´t just break a promise even if i tis for a good thing.

Regina hadn´t much hours in her timetable. He still was reading procedures her therapies from various doctors. It seemed Regina looked for a salvation and hope in her healing everywhere. Doctor rubbed his eyes desperately and sighed: „I hate hopeless cases and that Regina definetely is."

„What still are you doing here?" A doctor looked up and quickly closed a card. It was his ex-student and present nurse in his hospital Marian Hood.  
„Hi… how are you? What´s your job tonight. Is here peace?" he asked and try to hide Regina´s name on the card.  
„Yes," she replied. „But you should go home. You looked very tired. Is here something what bothering you? Can I help you?" she asked carefully and was looking at his face. She was always here for help him. She was his the best friend but he knew he couldn´t tell her because she is a Robin´s wife.

„No, that´s difficult. I couldn´t tell you, I promised that." He replied.  
„To Regina?" she surprised him. He looked at her with confuse face. „I saw her like she was leaving from here and you hiding her name on the card very very bad. So.. what´s up?"  
Whale just sighed: „I can´t Marian.."  
„Because my husband is her daughter´s father. I know that. Regina admitted to me." She interruped him.

„Well, if it´s true, maybe you can help me with take care of Dannielle´s health. Regina gave me her healthy card. Look," he gave her Dannielle´s card and Marian opened it. She was reading it dourly.  
„Poor child," she said. „Here is written that she´s a sick because her mother´s bad pregnancy. What is that means?" Whale just sighed again but Marian has no patience with him anymore.

„Victor, come on. Tell me!" she screamed. „This poor girl is my son´s step sis I have to know that. Is something wrong with Regina too? Speak!"  
„Unfortunetely yes." He said and gave her a second card. It was silence there while Marian was reading in Regina´s results. She just stared at that and couldn´t believe that. Her tears were falling down over her face. She covered her lips by her hand and just whispered: „For God´s sake…"

**Storybrooke, Forest**

Marian sat by a fire alone and she was thinking. When she returned fro the past 5 years ago everything seemed nice and new to her. She was with her Robin and Roland again but then Robin wasn´t her Robin anymore. Not like he was before. When Regina left she noticed that. He has changed. It devastated him but he stayed with her anyway.

And now? He was destined to be with her, Regina. The man with a lion tattoo. And they have a child together. Child who will make them together forever even if they won´t want that. The child who is a product of true love… Not like Emma, but more. Child who is product of a true soulmates.

Robin met her already, his daughter and even if he didn´t know that he felt something. Marian knew that. She saw his face when he was talking about her. Like he said her name: Danny. He saved her when she has one of her collapses. And now, Marian have to take care of this child, she swore that to herself. This is enough Robin will lose Regina and Marian couldn´t let him to lose his daughter too. She just came to his life.

Marian knew what she had to do. Regina needed him more than her. She had to let Robin go and not take Roland away from him like she always told him if he will leave her. Now she understood how cruel and unfair she was and she hated herself for that. Today, just today she has to make a decision. The biggest desicion on her life.

5 years ago Regina left and gave her a second chance to be with her family because she thougt Robin never loved her. Marian took care about that. She always told to her Robin is still with her and love her maybe more than before. Marian couldn´t understand what she the hell did think of. She was absolutely more evil than Regina was before. Now she could see that.

Will she strong enough like Regina had 5 years ago when she left? Or she will be selfish like she was until now. Will she let her die alone without any assurance that someone will take care about her little girl? Will she let her die without find out Robin still loves her? Will she let her die without a chance to tell Robin that he is Dannielle´s father or tell that Danny too? Could she be so selfish and cruel? No, she couldn´t. She couldn´t imagine what she will do if it´s happen to her and she had to leave Roland.

Today she found out how Regina is strong and Marian, at first time in her life felt admiration to Regina. Was it a fate? That Marian all of those things found out before than Robin. Maybe a fate wants to Marian take a chance, let him go to his true love and find her own happiness because there can be Marian´s happy ending too. There was something obvious and that was Robin loves Regina.

5 years suffering, it´s enough. She couldn´t keep this marriage anymore. Even Roland will understand and he will be happier too without fighting between his parents every day.  
„What have you have in your hands?" her husband just came here and looked down to her hands. She had some papers that she hypnotized all the time.  
„Divorce," she whispered. „Do you know what that means? This word?" she looked down to this papers again and felt like Robin sat down by her side hardly.  
„Are you sure?" he asked and didn´t know what to say because he knew how much pain and strong had to cost her.  
„Absolutely." She replied. „This marriage is pointless. Everybody here live in voltage and nobody can handle this. She took her hand to his face and make him to look at her.  
„We´re unhappy. And I am Danny´s nurse, now, it´s obviously that they need you more than me and one day you will understand what I´m talking about. Just go to her, be nice to her, love her, both of them, make them happy and be happy too. Do it when you have a time." She gave him a papers with her signature and left to pack up her stuffs.

**Storybrooke, Madam Mayor´s house**

„How much do you like Robin?" Danny was lying on her sromach by fireplace and draw a picture by her crayons. Regina sat on the couch and looked up her eyes from paper with budget of town for this month and she was surprised by her daughter´s question.  
„Why do you ask? What my little forest princess has in her head again?" she asked, took a papers on the little table between them and she crossed her fingers on her knees.

„I like him very much." Danny said but it was obviously it wasn´t answer to her mom´s question and that Danny tried to avoid her answer. Regina knew her daughter very well and she knew Danny was heading somewhere but she tried to not ask much. So she decided tell her something about Robin because she knew that is exactly what Danny wanted to hear.

„Well, I know him more than 5 years, I think it´s almost 6 years. But I haven´t spoke with him a long time." She said and Danny interrupted her  
„I know he told me he´s not in the picture because he haven´t seen you for 5 years." She said and she still was drawing and didn´t look at her mom. Regina knew that something was happening and she scared what will come right now.

„I saw you," Danny suddenly said. Regina was confused. „Both of you… from my window after my seizure." She added and still didn´t look up at Regina. Her mother just looked down to her and didn´t know what to say. What did she exactly see? Did she mean how Robin held her in his arms and didn´t want to let her go? How will she explain that?

„Well, how do you think you saw us?" she asked carefully.  
„What was your relationship to him?" she replied with a question  
„Well, how to say…" That was Regina who looked away from her daughter and started to watch her hands. But Danny didn´t let her to reply yet.  
„I saw like he hug you very firmly." She said. Regina took a deep breath.

„Well, we had relationship and we were happy. Really we were. I was still hurt because Daniel´s death and we all thought Marian was death too so he was also hurt. And you know what I always talked to you. I wasn´t always a good person so this was my second chance to be happy again and for him too." Regina felt like her voice started break so she stopped and after few seconds she took her breath and keep going.**  
**  
„Robin was my second chance and I was his but then we found out Marian is still alive and she returned. Robin didn´t need a second chance anymore because his first just came back and I couldn´t just destroy his family, so I decided to let him be happy and I left." She finished and looked down to Danny again but she still looked down to her picture and it started make Regina angry but she didn´t tell anything.

„So that´s why you left Storybrooke and Henry too?" she asked  
„Well, I couldn´t take Henry with me… You know that. He´s not just my son I explained to you so many times." Regina tried to defend herself and she started have a very bad feelings from this conversation.  
„Well," she decided keep going when Danny talked nothing. „I didn´t leave, I escaped if I have to be honest. It was hard for me once. His true love was back and when he saw her again and grabbed her to his arms I found out that I have nothing to do there. He even didn´t notice when I left a room. I never let him to talk to me, I was hurt so much. So I left Storybrooke during hour." She explained

And then Danny finally looked up at her mom and asked for a question she wanted give her all this time. „So…" Regina was smiling to her and just waited what her little girl wanted to know. Danny took her strengh, took a deep breath and asked: „He´s my father…" It wasn´t question actually and Regina knew that. Her daughter was very smart in her age and she knew she couldn´t lie anymore.

„Yes," she whispered. „Robin Hood is your father, but…"  
„…but he didn´t know so I can´t hope I will have a daddy because he has his family and son so what would he does with a girl who is sick and absolutely useless." She said  
„You´re not uselesss." Regina was so sorry what she has done and she scared that Danny will never forgive her. Danny interrupted her again.  
„He asked me for my father so he didn´t know about me."

Regina sighed and Danny stood up. Regina nearly couldn´t breath when she saw a pain in Danny´s eyes. That´s exactly what Regina didn´t want.  
„I´m sorry, honey" she whispered with her tears and stood up to take step to her but Danny just ran away to her room with a cry.

_So it´s time. Robin finally has to know that. I can´t want from Danny to lie. She knews that already, Henry and my family knows that, even Marian knows that. Robin had to knows that right know before the time comes!_

**Paris, Four years and 5 months ago**

Regina sat in her rocking chair on her porch and she talked to someone who called to her. It was some woman who Regina just hear about and just one time she saw her when she returned and stole her everything she had. A second chance. How is she dare to call her? She didn´t understand that but she tried to stay in peace. Henry was there to but in his room. He came to visit her and they were in a house on the beach to escape from Paris rush again.

„So you have some affair with my husband?" Marian was angry and Regina didn´t blame her. But when she called their relationship like affair it just hurt her and she scared at this moment Robin thought that nothing more than affair wasn´t between them. It was 7 months when she left Storybrooke and Marian finally find our Regina´s number. She needed to ask for that to make sure that the rumors about Robin and the Evil Queen isn´t true. Robin always changed a subject so she couldn´t ask him.

„I don´t know what are you talking about?" Regina replied  
„So why you escaped or left... whatever and didn´t tell anyone about that, especially your son. You just let him a message. Nobody know about you." Marian´s voice seemed like she really want to find out the truth but Regina have no intend to tell her that.  
„It´s my bussiness but if you want to know that so hardly I just wanted to be somewhere where nobody will just show to me and call me the Evil Queen. So that´s why I left. And for your peace I have no intend to come back, ever. I am happy. Is enough for you?"

Regina screamed to her at the end and hang on her. She was upset and she was deeply breathing. She took her hand to her big stomach and closed her eyes. She cried silently.

_So he is still with her. Henry was right. He will never leave her. He forgot me already and maybe it´s better like that. I will never see him again._

„Did you talk to someone? I heard a voice." Henry just came from his room and stood by door. „Marian called me. Robin´s Marian." She replied and she stood up very slowly.  
„So next time don´t take her phone. She´s really sassy. You can feel a worst." he said.  
„Fortunately, you are one person who know about my pregnancy." She said. She leaned against the table by one hand and second she had on her stomach.

Henry didn´t surprise because Regina did this always when she stood up because her back always hurts. But this time Regina felt the pain in her stomach.  
„Well, I don´t like him and you know that, mom" he said and took step to her. „But he should know that. You can´t keep this in secret forever." Regina knew he´s right. Her doctor told the same thing if from another reason.

„I know, Henry. Just stop right now. I have a pains." She cried out.  
„What? But you are in seven months only. Wait here! I´ll call ambulance. Just hold on!" Henry ran inside to call help and Regina just felt like she was falling into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys,**

**next chap is here and I hope you won´t be angry after your read because in this chap everything between Robin and Regina will change. So I am sorry about that.**

**I want thank you my new friend tarynicole2442 for correct my english. I hope we´re going to work together for long. Thanks, hun :)**

**Enjoy everybody and please review! **

X. 

**Hospital of Storybrooke, present day**

"How long do you want to sulk?" Regina asked as they walked through hospital on the way to Dr. Whale's office for Danny's first check-up in Storybrooke.

"I know you have a right to be upset with me but you can at least be nice to the doctor , ok?" she said as they sat in the waiting room.

They sat a few minutes in silence as they waited for the nurse to call another patient. The nurse noticed Regina and she called inside: "Dr. Whale, Madam Mayor is here." The doctor came out and Regina stood up. Danny stayed in her seat rocking her legs sulkily. "Go to the patient…" he said to the nurse. "I´ll be there soon." The nurse nodded and walked into the exam room.

"Regina, you don't have an appointment today." He said. "Perfect mom, great job! Can we go back to home?" Danny said, perfectly imitating her mother's sassiness. Regina wasn´t used to this tone of voice from Danny. Normally, she would scold her but now she let it be. But it seemed Dr. Whale didn´t agree with that.

"Dannielle," he said "I don´t know how things are in Paris, but now you are in Storybrooke and here we are nice and respectful to our parents. Even if we have a reason to be angry. Understand?" he said strictly but not cruely. Danny wasn´t used for this tone from a doctor, especially not from strangers so she stopped talking and sat in silence.

"I know I don't have an appointment, Dr. Whale. You wrote me a referral." Regina said, trying to save this unpleasant situation.  
"Of course, I forgot to call you about that. I´m not taking care of children anymore. So I referred Dannielle to Dr. Hood." He said as Regina exploded like grenade.

"Have you lost your mind!?" she screamed, not caring that a waiting room full of people looked over at them and listening curiously. "Why would you do that?" she continued. "You transferred my daughter to that Forrest Lady? I thought she´s a nurse." Danny was surprised to see her mother so angry.  
"And how stupid is that? You took care of Henry since he was a newborn!"  
"Yes, you´re right but since then I took on a new doctor here and we divided all the patients. We felt that the parents in Storybrooke would be happier with a physician who has a child too. And yes. She was a nurse but her studies are over now and she´s a doctor." he defended himself.

"Well, yes, normally I would agree but you know how difficult it is between us because of Robin. This is not good idea." she protested "Not to mention Danny´s case is more than complicated. Marian hasn't lived in this world very long. How long has she even been working with you?" Dr. Whale put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, calm down. I know why you're scared. She´s new and she is Robin´s wife and it´s hard for you. I understand that, but I would put my life in her hands that´s how much I trust her. And as to this situation between you two, she is a professional, trust me." He said and it seemed she calmed down. She looked down to the floor and just listened to him.

"You can´t be angry and upset. It isn´t good for you. You have to think of your own health too, not just your daughter's. You can hurt yourself this way, ok?" She nodded. "Ok, I´ll try." she finally said. "Good, now go or you´ll be late. Her office is just next door." He said and walked into the exam room to his patient who was waiting.

When Danny saw how upset and pale her mom was she decided to capitulate. She took her hand and they walked to Marian´s office. Her waiting room was a bigger than Whale´s and it was a full of parents with their children. Regina noticed Cinderella with Alexandra, who was at least 8 years old by now. Regina took the only empty seat next to her and sat Danny on her lap.

"Madam Mayor," Ashley said, greeting her. "Ashley, how are you? I haven't see you in a long time. Even before I left town." Regina said. "Yes, that´s true. I´m fine, thank you. What about you?" she looked surprised at Regina´s nice behavior but Regina was used to it from people in this town. "It could be better honestly. But we try." She replied.

They sat there a few minutes talking about children, problems, their jobs and then finally someone came out from the exam room. It wasn´t nurse but Dr. Hood.  
"I´m sorry, parents. My nurse is sick so I have to do administrative stuff too, so it takes more time." she said before calling in the next patient. When the next mom with her child went inside Marian noticed Regina with Danny.

"Regina, come on back too. I´m sorry guys but Regina´s daughter is very sick and she needs just a few referrels for some tests. So I will take little Miss Mills first." She made her apologies again and Regina took her daughter into her arms and followed Marian into the exam room. Marian walked behind her desk. "I'll be just few minutes, Mrs Steel. Meanwhile, you can help your son to take his shirt off so I can listen to his breathing and cough."

"So Regina. I will write Danny some referrels for a few tests which I'm sure she is used to but it´s important to do it again here in Storybrooke because climate can be different here." She said and started write. "I understand," Regina replied and she was really surprised, Marian really was a professional like Whale said. No screaming, no tears, no signs of jelousy, just a good doctor.

"So this I have written referrals for a sonogram, ECG and Holter for her heart, I want to be sure her heart ok because she has sick lungs, it is possible it can be her heart too." She said handing Regina the paperwork. "Go there now and when they give you the results go to the Holter for the last examination and then come back to me and we´ll talk, ok?" Regina took the papers from her and nodded. "Of course, bye now," she took Danny´s hand and walked to the door.

"You can´t say goodbye, Danny?" she asked her daughter. "Some behavior," Regina took Danny in her arms and Danny waved to Marian over her mom´s shoulder. "Bye, Miss doctor." Marian just smiled at her and replied before the door closed behind them: "Bye, bye sweetheart."

**Storybrooke, outside the school**

"Roland!" Robin stood before the school and he waved at his son who was walking to him. Today he wasn´t with Henry so he was glum. "Daddy," he greeted. Robin smiled at his son when he heard Roland call him. He always smiled at that.

"What now?" Roland asked. "Well, it wasn't long ago when you called me 'papa' because that was normal in Enchanted Forrest but now you're calling me 'daddy' because it´s normal here. I like that, even though…" Robin hesitated and Roland raised his eyebrows.

"Even though what?" he asked curiously. "Well, I feel that means you forgot for our home and maybe you feel at home more here than in Enchanted Forrest. Maybe it means you've forgotten." Robin explained sadly.

Robin always missed their home, Locksley where he grew up or Sherwood where he lived when he had to escape from sheriff. He missed all of that.  
"Because I know that we can't go back. All of the portals are gone except for the portal to the past and you know better than anyone what it means to take a trip to the past. It would have catastrophic consequences." Roland replied.

"I didn´t forget the Enchanted Forrest but now I feel that this is my home. Do you think it´s bad? To live here and feel at home here?" he asked and it seemed that he was in a better mood.  
"Of course not. But does it have anything to do with Regina? You met her there, that´s true but it made all of us closer to each other here." Robin asked.  
"Well, yes, I won´t lie to you. This place does remind me of her, her good heart and her love to me. Don't tell mom but I feel like Regina was a mom to me. Mom would be sad if she knew that." He replied sadly.

"Don´t worry, I won´t. But now we have to go. You have a doctor's appointment and we´re late already. Marian hates tardiness and since she moved to Granny's you don't see her as much." Robin said putting his arm over Roland shoulders as they started walking to the Hospital. "Because she's always working. She has hospital services every day and sometimes night hours too." Complained Roland and he sighed.

"Well, I will ask her to make some time for you. How was your day, you looked glum." Robin asked.  
"I didn´t see Henry today and even Danny wasn´t at kindergarten so I couldn´t see her. Her teacher told me Regina took her to the doctor today. Maybe because of the seizure she had when you helped to save her, dad." He said.

_"Finally, maybe we will meet her. Both of them. Regina had to know that things between Marian and me were over. I didn´t go to her yet because I was scared of her reaction. What if she doesn´t love or want me anymore? I´ll tell her. I have to take that chance."_

"But by now she's probably home already so I guess I will see her on Monday because today is Friday." Roland added dashing Robin's hopes to see her.

_"Damn it, isn´t here some hope to see her? She won´t listen if I come to her or call her. I have to meet her somewhere. I have to invent something. She has to hear me out."_

"Do you hear me, dad?" Roland said, snatching him from his thoughts. "Of course I did," he replied. "Well, maybe they are still there and we´ll see her." He added.  
"Danny or Regina?" Roland asked with a significant glance. "Are you sassing me, son?" he laughed. He took Roland´s head under his arm and started to rough his hair. Both of them laughed and when Robin let him go, Roland kept going.

"Well, I´m not four years old anymore, dad." He said. "I know you still love her." Roland sobered. "And I really don´t blame you that mom left. I think she should have done that a long time ago. Maybe she would be happy already and she could have spared us a lot of pain and sleepless nights. But especially she could have spared herself because I know how much she suffered. Maybe she could have her new true love already." He finished sadly.

"She will, she´s a kind and beautiful young woman. She will find her happiness. But you´re right, we should have made the decision to split up a long time ago. Maybe Regina would have come back sooner and Danny would be ours." The last sentence Robin said in a whisper.  
"Yes," Roland smiled over this picture. "It would be perfect."

**Hospital of Storybrooke, Marian´s office**

Regina stood in Marian´s office after Danny´s tests and she watched as Marian listened to her daughter's heart. There was a knock on the door and since Marian had a stethoscope in her ears Regina went to open the door. She was shocked by what she saw. It was Robin with his son. Roland immediately hugged her with a happy smile. How she missed him.

"Regina, you´re here. I am so happy to see you. I have missed you" he told her to her ear.  
"Roland, honey, I missed you too" she whispered and kissed him above his ear on his hair. Roland and Robin walked inside. Regina moved to close the door and Robin turned to do the same. They both reached for the handle and their hands touched. He stared at her and she immediately became nervous. She didn´t want Marian to see so she removed her hand and took a few steps towards Danny. Marian removed the stethescope from her ears and noticed her son and ex-husband's presence.

She turned to them with angry glance. "How many times I have to tell you that you can't just walk in here. Go back to the waiting room before I get angry and you know I can get very angry." She said strictly. "But you have no patients in waiting room, mom" Roland said defending both of them and was taking another breath to say something else but Marian didn´t let him. "But I have a patient in here, honey" she said

"It´s ok, Marian" Regina said and everybody looked at her as if they forgot she was in the room. Danny sat on the exam table and watched a situation that she didn´t understand. "Mom?" she asked. She wore a dark green skirt and her yellow shirt was by her side. She had a many tubes over all of her chest and she felt uncomfortable.

She didn´t want to her daddy see her like that and her brother too but she couldn´t tell them to not hurt her mommy. That is something her mom had to do alone. So she just looked at her mom with a pleading expression. Regina immediately understood so she took a step to her and started helping her with her shirt but Marian stopped her, taking her elbow.

"I need talk to you now," Marian said and then looked at her ex-husband. "Robin, why you don´t help Dannielle with her clothes?" Robin smiled at her gratefully and walked to Danny. He took her shirt and started to help her very carefully because of her tubes. Regina looked at Danny and waited for her to signal 'stop this' but Danny just shook her head so Regina would know she was ok.

She sighed and sat down by Marian´s desk which was on the other side of the room so Robin, Danny and Roland couldn´t hear them.  
"What was that, Marian?" she asked a little angrily. "I don't appreciate you doing that. This is just made my daughter more confused." She added.  
Marian leaned against her chair and she looked at her curiously. "Look Regina, he is her dad and he has a same rights like you. And if you don´t want to tell him the truth let him be with her. At least this way, it won´t hurt your daughter because she even doesn´t know who he is." She said

"She does!" she said quietly because she didn´t want Danny or someone else in this room hear.  
"What?" Marian straightened in her chair and looked in shock.  
"Look, I have just one request for you. Just be her doctor and stay out of the things that are none of your bussiness. Understand?" she said a little louder not noticing Robin had come up behind her with Danny in his arms.

She held him around his neck with one hand and she sat at his right hip. She looked confused about what happening here and why her mom is so unpleasant to her doctor but she anticipated that. She looked into her daddy´s eyes and he looked into hers. Robin felt odd, as if Danny wanted to tell him something. But then Dannielle glanced away to her mom who still didn´t know they were behind her. Roland stood by Robin´s left side and he looked confused too. Marian could see they were there so she tried provoke Regina to tell the truth.

"What´s your problem, Marian? I´m fed up, trust me that a goblet of my patience just overflowed right now. What more do you want from me? I gave up on everything I care about. I gave you my second chance. You have your husband who loves you and who is happy with you." Regina screamed at her, forgeting that Robin and the children were in the room. She stood up and leaned against the desk so that she could look down on Marian better.

"How many times did you tell me that when we talked when I lived in Paris? How many times did you tell me that I have no chance to get him back? Not to mention, I don´t want that. So do anything what you want with him, eat him if you want! I don´t care anymore!"  
If Robin with children stayed there at another side of room they certainly would hear that too. Robin didn´t understand what was happening and he felt Danny shaking in his arms so he pressed her into his arms tighter and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Marian's patience suddenly disappeared too and she violently stood up with her hands on the table too. They looked at each other and in their eyes were just thunder and lightning.  
"You know I´m right, Regina. You know that. Your time is running out and your daughter deserves some memories with her parents together. Both of them. Stop being selfish and tell the truth. You told me that Dannielle knows who is her dad already so what´s stopping you? " She screamed out and hoped Regina will tell that alone because if she won´t Marian would.

"What is that supposed to mean? I never needed a man to help me raise Danny so tell me what´s changed now? Nothing. Just Danny knows that. That´s all." She said.  
"REGINA, STOP WITH THAT! YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Marian was angrier than Robin had ever seen her.  
"Why do you suddenly care so much?! We´re talking about Robin, don´t you get that?"  
And then finally Robin understood. He is the man Regina never needed. Dannielle Guinevere Mills, the girl in his arms was his too. That´s why he felt drawn to her, like he always did to Roland. Both of them are his children!

"HE´S YOUR HUSBAND!" Regina was still angry and she began feeling dizzy. It was just few hours after Whale warned her to not get angry. She needed to calm down or she would collapse and her secret would be divulged.  
"No…" Marian said but this time with normal tone. She wasn't screaming anymore. She looked at Regina's pale face. "He´s not anymore. I divorced him. It was my decision, not his."

Regina took a deep breath, not believing what she just heard.  
"All those years you tried to hurt me, convice me that you were happy and now when it´s too late you are telling me that you let him go? Now when my days are numbered and you know that! But unfortunately, I don´t care anymore. You shouldn´t have destroyed your family. It was a mistake." Regina cried and wanted one thing. Go away and die.

"Mom, I want go home." Danny cried too and she wanted just to be with her mom because she felt Regina needed her. Regina turned to them in shock.  
"Oh no." She whispered when she saw anger in Robin´s eyes. He was angry. Regina looked back at Marian. "You knew they were behind me, didn´t you?" she laughed unhappily between her tears. "You´re a such a bitch!" she said. She took her handbag and ripped Danny from Robin´s arms. Danny didn´t resist because she wanted to be with her mommy.

"Regina, we need to talk" Robin said. "No we don´t!" she screamed to him and then looked at Marian for the last time.  
"Tell Dr. Whale I don´t want you to be my daughter´s doctor and he has to accept both of us as patients or neither of us, understand? I don´t want you touch my daughter, ever ever again!" she said and then she ran out of the office with Danny in her arms.

Robin just looked after her and couldn´t believe what had just happened. Danny was his daughter and Regina didn´t even try to tell him. She didn´t even bother.  
"So Danny IS my sister, that´s why I like her so much." Roland whispered.  
"I am sorry you found out like that, but I had to do it this way. She would have never told you, Robin and I couldn´t do this, I´m a doctor." Marian said and looked at Robin who looked into an empty place at the floor and seemed to be in shock.

He had a daughter and he missed her first step, her first word, her first smile, her first everything. And she is sick. How many times did she need him when she was in hospital or she had a seizure?  
"This is not your fault, Marian. This is something I will never forgive Regina for." he whispered.  
"Don´t say that, Robin. You didn´t know the truth about her. She needs you." Marian started explain but he didn´t let her continue.  
"I don´t care what is wrong with her. It can´t be anything she couldn´t handle. She IS the Evil Queen, you were right. I'll never forgive her. Do you know how many moments I've missed in Danny´s life? Can you imagine that?" he looked at her and his tears and anger came out.

"Of course I can. Did you forget I missed all of that in Roland´s life? But you can´t punish her. She´s frightened and she has a good reason to be. Didn´t you see that? The way she was shaking? I told you that when I gave divorce with my signature, please you have to help her, she is s…" Marian desperately wanted to tell him _"she´s sick"_ but he interruped her and screamed at her: "I don´t care what she is but I do care about my daughter and I made my decision." He said

"What do you mean?" Roland asked with a fear in his voice. He never saw his dad like that. Robin still looked at Marian and she knew suddenly. This look she always had when she threatened to him with the same thing.  
"No, Robin, you can´t do this." She said in whisper.  
"What´s wrong, daddy?" Roland said seeing something in his father's eyes that scared him.  
"I will take my daughter away from Regina." He said definitively. "Forever."

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
